


Formal

by Kelkat9



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Ofiloon royal court ball, Rose is mistreated and the Doctor appears to have forgotten her. Rose feels old insecurities rise to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

**Author's Note:**

> This is Rose post School Reunion and GitF so I've written her with a bit more self doubt and self consciousness.

The Ofiloo Court ball had been a disaster for Rose. She had dressed in an off the shoulder silver blue gown with a bodice that clung to her curves flaring out at her hips to swirl about her legs in a style similar to the Ofiloons. She had arranged her hair in the style of the royal court with soft curls stacked impossibly high and decorated with sparkly pins like stars floating in her hair. The Doctor had disappeared hours earlier leaving her to enter the ball alone. The Ofiloons had been unbearably prejudiced and demeaning to her despite the fact that she had helped the court stop an assassination attempt on several of their regent‘s council. Old insecurities had quickly risen to the surface as the onslaught of insults regarding her intelligence, upbringing and less than courtly manner were rudely pointed out to her.

Unaware of how the Ofiloons were treating Rose, the Doctor seemed to be enjoying himself immensely fitting in seamlessly with the royal elite completely oblivious to Rose’s absence. Rose had watched at a distance as he danced with elegant ladies, laughed and talked animatedly with the regent and his daughter. Finally, after tiring of the barrage of insults and threats to have her removed, she left to walk alone through the gardens pondering why once again, the Doctor seemed to forget about her or had left her for more cultured and refined company.

It wasn‘t until the next morning when she finally wandered back to the Tardis that the Doctor along with the regent’s daughter came looking for her. “Rose!” he called out. “There you are! Look at you all polished up! So, all worn out after a night of dancing? Sneaking off to for kip are we?” he asked, enthusiastically and seemingly oblivious to Rose’s unhappy state.

Rose just stared at him sadly. “Yeah, that’s me. The belle of the ball. Cinderella headin’ back before the carriage turns into a pumpkin and all that,” she said sadly. “I’m sure you and Lady Erlan have plenty to do so I’ll just be off let you noble people get back to your posh courtly duties or whatever it is that you upper crust lot do,” she said with a bit of resentment.

“Rose,” the Doctor called out sternly. “That was rude and uncalled for. Especially, after Lady Erlan was kind enough to invite us to the ball,” the Doctor said, puzzled as to why Rose was acting this way. It was very unlike her.

“Sorry, should I have curtseyed or somethin? I’m not exactly up on court etiquette. I’m just a stupid little shop girl who got all caught up aren’t I?”

Lady Erlan glared down at Rose. “Doctor, are you going to allow this… girl to speak to us this way? In my house, such insolence would be punished and she would be dismissed and returned to whatever quaint little backwoods village she was recruited from.” She then turned to Rose. “How ungrateful you are. I do not think you realize the privilege and opportunity you were given to serve the Doctor. I think it best you return to your quarters and think about how you will apologize to me and my family for your insolence not to mention the scandalous scene you caused last night by your continued presence at my ball.

“Scene? What scene?” the Doctor asked, his mood darkening at Lady Arlen’s comments.

“Your assistant showed up at the ball unescorted and continued to force her presence on my guests. She was repeatedly ordered to leave and disobeyed. Really Doctor, how do you tolerate such insolence from your underling is beyond my comprehension. Did she really think her presence would be acceptable? I understand it is in your nature to take on special projects like this girl but Doctor, I must insist you confine her until she learns her place in society and how to show respect to her superiors.”

Rose didn’t wait for the Doctor’s response and ran into the Tardis, down corridor after corridor until she could run no further and found herself in the wardrobe. She practically dove through racks of clothing into a hidden niche where she finally allowed the tears she had been trying to hold back loose. She wept for her Doctor who she was sure no longer wanted her, was bored of her and maybe even wanted to chuck her out. Mickey had once insisted she didn’t know the Doctor as well as she thought and had used his impulsive dive through a mirror to save Reinette as an example of how little he thought of Rose. At the time, Rose had defended the Doctor, but now she was wondering if perhaps he was bored of her. It wasn’t like she could ever compare with the refined, educated women of the Ofiloo court.

It didn’t take the Doctor long to make short work of Lady Arlen. “That’s enough,” he bit out staring darkly at her after she had insulted Rose. He had played along all night gathering evidence against her as everything he had learned indicated she had participated in the uprising against her father. It hadn’t taken much prodding for her to incriminate herself. Her father might be wise and compassionate ruler, but his daughter was sadly lacking those qualities.

“No one speaks to Rose like that. She is twice the lady you will ever be. Don’t even think you can come close to the woman she is. Rose is intelligent, courageous, compassionate and has an innate sense of grace and respect for all life. I aspire to be more like her.”

“You would stand up for a common, uneducated servant against me!” she shouted. “But you are a Time Lord, vastly superior to some little human child from a third rate world whose species is barely evolved enough to clean the stables,” she retorted haughtily.

“Now you just lost the right to speak to me. Commander Fraunt!” he shouted and soon they were surrounded by the Regent’s guard. The Doctor soniced a data stick and handed it over to the Commander. “Here’s all the evidence you need. I’d lock her up quickly. Although, I doubt living in a prison cell for a few days will even scratch the surface on this one.”

The Doctor turned and entered the Tardis. The lights were dim in the console room. He called for Rose but the only response was the subdued hum of the Tardis. He quickly made his way through his ship trying to zero in on any sign of Rose. Finally, he caught the sound of muffled crying. He ran through the corridors until he reached the wardrobe. He slowly made his way until he saw a bit of silky blue skirt peaking out from behind a long brown coat.

“Oh Rose,“ he said and knelt down, sweeping aside clothing until he saw her curled up, her face hidden in her arms. “Please don’t cry,“ he begged. “I’m so sorry you were mistreated and I wasn’t there for you. Certainly, you’re not taking what the Ofiloons said to heart, especially not Lady Erlan.”

Rose didn’t look up at him. “Rose, please look at me.”

“It’s cause…” she started to say and inhaled trying to spit out the words. “’cos I’m not as smart or refined as them isn’t it?” she finished.

“What? What are you talking about?” he asked confused.

“You’d rather be with people who are more like you not some stupid little ape like me. You’re realizin’ that now. You’re bored.”

“No, no. no. Don’t you talk like that! I won’t stand, well sit here and listen to you talk that way. How could you even think that? Is this the same girl who stood with me at Downing Street and insisted on blowing us up to save the world or who faced a Dalek or Cybermen? That brave girl well woman really, she’s better than any courtesan or lady at that ball.”

Rose looked up at him, her tear stained face practically breaking his hearts. “But they’re all smart and know how to act at some fancy ball. I stood and watched you Doctor. You…you looked like you were havin’ a good time and didn’t’ need me or even miss me.”

“No. You’re wrong. I was trying to find out information about Lady Arlen. I’ve never been one for formal parties or rules or aristocratic life. Ran from that life I did oh so many centuries ago. It’s not what I want.”

“It didn’t look that way,” Rose said softly playing with her dress. “Looked like you enjoyed talkin’ with people who understood all the stuff you talk ‘bout that I don’t quite get.”

“Rose, those people are boring and I promise you they don’t comprehend half of what you do. I’d much rather have spent the evening with you.”

“Really?” she asked softly almost timidly.

He know he needed to show her how much more fun he would have had with her. “Dame Tyler, may I have the honor of this dance?” he asked formally, holding his hand out to her.

Rose giggled. “You may, Sir Doctor,” she responded with her best imitation of the Ofiloons cultured voice. He quickly pulled her out of the racks of clothing. A waltz began playing from somewhere within the Tardis and the Doctor pulled Rose into his arms. As the Doctor spun her around, twirling with her until she practically floated across the floor, he marveled at her resilience. It was beyond his comprehension that she could be so insecure and question her place in his life. He couldn’t imagine his life without her. She was his inspiration, his moral compass and spark that lit the darkness that waited to envelope him. As he spun her around and a smile lit her face and eyes, he knew right then and there he would do anything to preserve and protect her. He would treasure her and moments like this for the rest of his lives.

As the dance came to an end and he bowed to her formally, he didn’t let go of her hand. “Promise me you won’t ever let anyone make you feel less than the brilliant woman you are and you are brilliant Rose Tyler. You are what keeps me fighting.

“Doctor,” she whispered, blushing at his compliment.

“It‘s the truth. Now promise me,” he insisted.

She looked up into his eyes which shined brightly with love and affection and she knew without a doubt she would never leave him willingly. “I promise,” she whispered back to him as they walked hand in hand down the corridor.


End file.
